Mission 42: SWAT Bodyguard
by JonasFan101
Summary: Nick Gray is a member of the NY SWAT team asked to do a mission in Malibu to protect the daughter of a multi-millionaire. After accepting this mission he realized that the person he's protecting is Miley Stewart, a childhood friend of his. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Nick's POV**

I was going through a bunch of files that I had to choose as my next assignment.

A loud pounding distracted me from reading one of the files. "Nicholas."

"Come in," I replied and turned my head down and continue to read the files.

My boss came in and sat right in front of me. "Found the case you're willing to do yet Gray."

"I'm only on the third of the ten files you gave me," I responded in a mature voice.

He shoved the pile of files in front of my face over to the side of my wooden desk. "The commissioner called and gave me four files that he wishes you would do for him."

"Ok..." I placed down the file I was holding and took the four files from his bare hands.

He quickly explained them to me even before I was able to open the first file in front of me.

I took the second file under the first one, and he explained that one to me too.

He pulled the last one out and opened it in front of me. "This is the case he wants you to do immediately."

"You know you didn't have to go all this way," I spoke.

"Not the point," he responded and pointed to the picture of a man paper-clipped to the upper right edge of the file, "He's Michael Larkin."

"He's been suspected for drugs possession, illegal carrying of a gun, robbery, linked to terrorism, and trading secret information of our country to Russia."

"So you want me to find this guy?" I questioned.

"No hotshot."

"You realized that how uncomfortable it makes me feel what you just said."

"Nick you're like the son I never had," he said, "now stop complaining and listen to me."

"Our top experts believe that he's in Malibu, and somewhat planning revenge on a multi-millionaire who reported him to the police back in 1989."

"So you want me to pack my bags over to Malibu and protect this so-called millionaire."

"You got the point but not to protect him, but his daughter."

"The commissioner told me that he got informed that she got several death threats over the last few weeks."

"And what's her name?" I wondered and pick up the pen again to write some stuff down.

"Miley Stewart."

I dropped the pen again. "Miley. Miley Stewart. As in the daughter of TV producer Robby Ray Stewart."

"You know the Stewart family?" he questioned me as if I was a criminal under question.

"You might have forgotten that my parents are also multi-millionaires and I grew up in Malibu before I came here."

"So you and her are?" He questioned me again. Since when is he all of a sudden a curious whiny guy?

"We grew up together and me and my family move when I was nine."

"That's all?" He curiously uttered raising his eyebrows.

"Are you supposed to be my dad or am I under question."

"The second one more likely, but come on tell me?"

"She was my first kiss okay. Now could you leave my office now Max."

"I'm your boss Nicholas, you can't get rid of me forever. Not until I'm dead, and that's not for a long long long time. Besides I'm only thirty-four."

"That still doesn't make you sound young."

"At least I'm not the 26 year old with no girlfriend. And in my book I am not legally old until I'm at least forty-five."

"Hey I'm not the one with any future if he doesn't get out of my office."

"Fine. But the commissioner wants you to go by tomorrow morning," Max replied, and closed the door behind him as he exited Nick's office.

"Finally some peace and quiet for once," I sighed. Since I got promoted to be a NY S.W.A.T Division Leader I started working with Max. The first thing I knew was that he was a talker and once you get him angry there's nothing that can stop him. Nothing.

At first he was a loner to me, he did everything perfectly and all the people under him respected him. Most of them told me that Max at least save over two hundred people since he started as a volunteer six years ago, and rescued at least twenty S.W.A.T members from hostage.

At first he was under respected since he had a different background than most of the S.W.A.T team growing up with no parents and spending most of his time out of school.

I worked with this man for about 8 months and when I first came he pretty much ignored me, only saying a few words to me only on mission like the others.

A couple of my teammates told me that after his wife died in an accident he became isolated from the others.

Once the commanding officer above him assigned us to be on a mission together did he really warmed up to me. It started out in silence until he actually spoke more than 10 words to me. That was the first time I actually say him smile.

After the mission when we return to New York he actually stick to his friendly side for good. The other guys kept asking me for a while what I did to make the Max Miller change.

He turned from the brave loner into a goofy yet still brave fun guy that everyone in the Division used to love.

We became blood brothers after that, and although we weren't really related he was like Kevin and Joe, my brothers, he cared about me like my actual brother.

I opened the file and stared at the picture of Michael Larkin. There is just something about him that makes me feel that he's the most dangerous man I will ever meet in my life.

"Nick!" I heard a yell came from outside. "Pizza's here!"

"I'll come out in a minute Max!"

Just when I thought I had some peace, I just had to be interrupted again by Max.

I quickly skim through the file about him and I found out that he is one of America's Most Wanted on the FBI's list.

The phone that was on my right side started ringing. I quickly held it against my ear. "Hello. Commissioner Wilkes. Yes I'm reading the case you wanted me to do."

"Nick this case is very important. Robby Stewart is a close friend and he gives a lot of money to the NYPD. You're one of the best for this job. Being only 26 and a Division Leader is very impressive. If this mission is completed without harm to the Stewart family you'll be promoted."

"Don't worry sir, whether I get promoted or not I got to finish this mission. Besides I know Mr. Stewart and I wouldn't want Miley to get hurt either."

"Ok. Remember I want you to sleep early tonight and I want you on the first flight to Malibu tomorrow morning Nicholas."

When the phone call ended I turned back to the file. "Michael Larkin was born in 1978 in Michigan, grew up in Detroit and spent most of his teenage years with a gang of illegal drug dealers."

Loud pounding on the door distracted me for the final time. "Nick hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I responded to Max's impatience. I had Max at work and I had Joe at home. Doesn't get any better than that.

I closed the file and walked out. I saw Max holding an extra large pizza. "It's about time you showed up!"

When it was 10 PM I drove back to my condo in my Ferrari and I realized that it wasn't a dream. I was going back to place where I grew up as a boy.

"This mission is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Since the NJK Awards had ended I'm spending Spring Break writing until April 18, Jonas Brothers World's first anniversary. **

**There might be a time when I'm not updating and I'll probably be working on The Lion and Lamb Awards because I'm a judge there.**

More updates will be coming out soon especially for Best Man & Maid of Honor, My Life With Joseph Gray, JONAS: Mission 2 Escape, and write Backward and Forward: Memoirs.

Thank you to everyone who nominated and visited the NJK Awards. Since the launched of the NJK Awards on February 21st until now there has been over 950 visitors, an impressive number of nominations, and I had the chance to talk to a bunch of new friends, especially **All We Are**.


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

It was morning and when Nick woke up around 6 AM, there was a soft, incessant noise coming from the living room of his condo. Nick got up and walk outside, only to be surprised that Max was there disassembling weapons and putting it in a case. He walked into his bathroom and wash up before he walked outside to see Max.

"Max what are you doing here in my home at 6 AM?" Nick said, making a loud yawn. "How did you even get in?"

"The commissioner called me yesterday to make sure you're ready to go, and tell you that the S.W.A.T jet will be ready for you at 9 AM today."

"You still haven't answered me, how did you get in here exactly?" Nick asked again, but this time with a serious grin on his face.

"I climbed in through your guest room window," he responded and closed one of the two cases he placed on the table.

"This is the fifteen floor in a highly protected building in Manhattan."

"It wasn't that hard with our S.W.A.T gadgets," he replied, "and by the way your building protection isn't very good. I check." Max closed the second case and placed it next to the first one on the hardwood floor.

"Here are the two cases you're going to need. Six handguns, tear gas, and two taser guns, and somehow pepper spray."

"Pepper spray?" Nick asked. "Why on earth would I need pepper spray?"

"I don't know, give it to Miley for extra protection," he answered. "That's better than a heavy bat. But just watch out if she accidently sprays you, this pepper spray has something extra to it."

"What type of handguns do I have?"

"The Jericho 941 F, Walther 99, SIG P226, Beretta 92, USP9, and the M1191."

Nick glanced at the two cases on the floor. "Oh yeah," Max said as he walked into the guest room and returned with a bullet-proof vest. "Last thing you'll need."

Max placed it on Nick, "I'll going to miss you man. I'm pretty sure you're going to be gone for quite some time," he said, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"You realize that the more you talk, it makes me more uncomfortable."

"How would it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"For once you're making it sound that I'm dying, and you're giving me a bad image of my mom."

"You're comparing me to your mom?" Max joked.

"How would I not feel weird that you put a vest on me, and then hug me, and say you're going to miss me?"

All Nick and Max could do was smile.

"Come on," Nick said, "since its still early, how about a jog around Central Park."

"You got it," Max responded and ran toward the front door. "Loser pays for lunch!"

Once Nick realized that he was cheated out of the race, and ran straight after Max. "Hey wait up man!"

* * *

Once it was time for Nick to board the jet to Malibu, he gave Max some wise words of advice. "Don't you dare touch my Ferrari."

"And if I do?" Max asked just in case he can't hold the urge to drive the thing.

"You're so getting killed. And I have a protection program encoded into it. Voice activation and password login."

"That's it."

"Come on Max you know me better than that," Nick continued, "Handprint verification too."

"You did all of that to protect your precious Ferrari from burglars."

Nick turned his head over a little to look at Max right in the eye. "Actually I spent the money to keep my car from you."

"There are three things that are important to me: one my family, second by Ferrari, and third my Vintage Mustang Cobra."

"You have a Vintage Mustang Cobra that I didn't know about."

"It's in Malibu in my parent's mansion's garage."

"You're using this trip to visit your parents too aren't you?"

"Yeah… since Joe, Kevin, and I are all living In New York City, I've been the one most distant to them… so this is a good chance to visit them."

A man in his early thirties walks up to Nick and tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Gray the jet is about to take off."

"Thank you, I'll be there in just a moment."

Nick hugged Max one last time, "Tell Kevin about me being gone."

"What about Joe?"

"I have a feeling that he's up to something. Besides he's also S.W.A.T Leader."

Max chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. You'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

Nick had a nice long rest on the ride to sunny Malibu and not having to go through extra security since he had all those weapons.

Once he arrived at LAX airport, two men walked up to him. "Mr. Gray?"

Nick turned around. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Commissioner Wilkes sent us here to help you in this assignment of yours."

"Thank you men but I live and work alone in this type of mission."

One of them took of his sunglasses, "But sir… Commissioner Wilkes…"

"Tell him if he has a problem with it, he say it to my face."

Nick walked out the airport and called for a cab.

"Hello good morning sir, where to?"

"Can you take me to Ocean Drive by the Malibu Pier?"

"Right on it."

He drove full speed ahead, and by the time the cab stopped in front of Miley's home, Nick was carsick.

"Do you always drive that fast?" Nick asked as he pulled himself up from the bottom of the car even with a seatbelt on. "Aren't you afraid of a ticket?"

"It's more of a hobby to me. I only take this job to pass the time."

"Wow if you drove any faster you would have killed a New York S.W.A.T Division Leader."

"Do you ticket?" The man asked curiously.

"Even if I do, I'll only responsible for New York duty."

"That's why I love New Yorkers; they don't care as much as we Californians." He held his hand out, "Michael Smith."

Nick was able to sit up, "Nick Gray."

"As in the son of the multi-millionaire Kevin Gray?"

"Kevin Gray Sr.," Nick corrected, "Kevin's my brother."

"You know I like you kid," Mike said, "you're like the son I never had."

"That's kind of weird to hear that from a stranger I just met through a cab."

Mike turned around a little. "How about this? Free ride. My treat."

Nick took out his wallet, "No thanks. I don't like freebies. Here's a fifty."

"I like you more and more," he said. "You single. My daughter needs a man like you."

"I'm single but I'm not the dating type right now."

Once Nick got out he realizes something was wrong as he walked closer to Miley's front door. "Nick up here!" Someone yelled.

Nick looked up, and then looked down. "Why God?" Nick complained softly, "I would have done better with a monkey."

Nick looked up once more, "Joe get down from there!" Nick yelled, frustrate.

He jumped down from the tree and quickly patted Nick on the back. "Never thought I'll be here did you bro?"

"Now I understand why Max was laughing about this morning."

Joe laughed. "Commission Wilkes sent me to help you since he knows you would reject assist from the S.W.A.T team here in Los Angeles."

"Then why did he send over those two men earlier at the airport?" Nick asked angrily.

"I paid two strangers on the street to do it. Watching you get mad is gold. I even had it on tape."

"So you're going to be my partner in this mission?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm like your understudy," Joe said, "I'm going replace you if you're hurt or dead."

"So you're spending time in Malibu as a vacation?" Nick said.

"Yeah, and oh by the way I use your credit card to book a reservation at the Malibu Beach Inn."

"Joe." Nick complained, once knowing Joe took one of credit cards.

"What it's a two bedroom suite on the top floor, one for you and one for me," Joe defended himself sort of, he thought. "You know Max has a really good credit score."

"You didn't take his too did you Joseph?"

"I didn't take it I just borrowed without asking." Joe repeated himself in the exact same voice.

"OK than. Which suite did you book exactly Joe?"

"The King Beach Suite. It has a great view of the Pacific Ocean. And two balconies."

Nick sighed again. "Since you owe me, you're taking these two cases of weapons and this bullet-proof vest too."

"What they gave you a bullet-proof vest and I didn't."

"It's not like you're going to need it unless you accidently shot yourself."

"Fine," Joe sighed and took them. "You can have your car back." Nick lot around for a moment and spot his car.

"You stole my Vintage Mustang Cobra!" Nick yelled angrily towards Joe who was walking away.

"It wasn't stealing, if it was you would have arrested me already," he replied, "And by the way, it needs a refueling."

"Man." Nick softly groaned. "He never fails to irritate me in the oddest way."

Nick walked to the front door of the same house he used to visit so much that he calls his second home.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde about his and Miley's age. "Hello can I help you Mister?"

Nick smiled, "Is Miley here?"

She opened the door wider and turned her head inside to call someone's name. "Miley someone's here to see you."

The door opened wider, "Come in…?"

"I'm Nick Gray." Nick answered and took a step inside the beach house.

Everything was still the same as it was the last time he stepped inside this magnificent house. "This place never changed since the last time I was here."

"I'm Lilly Truscott," she stated, "Miley's best friend. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes," Nick answered, "but I'll get it myself. If everything hasn't changed I think I know where it is."

Lilly was impressed that he was unlike other people she met, rather doing something by yourself than to ask someone for it.

Miley walked down and notice that Lilly was staring at something. "Lilly what is it?"

"Someone came by and wanted to see you," she replied, "he was really cute."

"Black curls, cute smile, brown eyes… " Lilly started.

"Wait a second…" Miley said, "This guy sounds really familiar."

"Because this guy is," Nick interrupted as he walks up to Miley who wasn't looking at him. "Turn around."

Miley turned around and saw the guy that she hasn't seen in almost 17 years and hugged him. "Nick!"

"Never thought you see me again did you Miles," Nick said as he let go of her.

"What are you doing in Malibu?" Miley asked with a smile on her face.

"What, is it wrong to drop in on an old friend I haven't seen in 17 years?"

A soft vibration started making a sound. "Sorry, I have a call," Nick apologized.

"Hello Max?"

"Hey man did you see my credit card; I can't seem to find it anywhere?"

Nick let out a soft chuckle. "I was about to tell you that I found out Joe is here in Malibu with yours and mine credit card."

"What!" He yelled.

"You and me will be expecting a bill soon. He already sent mine on a reservation at the Malibu Beach Inn."

"Serious."

"You laugh now, he's spending yours right now. Soon you'll be broke."

"But can I use your Ferrari?"

"Fine, but I'm losing more money than you, and Joe just took a ride on my Vintage Mustang. My money will be gone probably before the month end, and so will yours."

"I can't believe that I'm blood brothers with you at the worst time."

"Hey blood brothers share fortune and pain, it just that time for pain has come."

"I found some info about Michael, and I'll fax them to you."

"What did you find out about him?"

"He really is in Los Angeles, and the LAPD sent over a video of him buying a gun at this shop somewhere in San Diego."

"Ok thanks man, and please don't crash my Ferrari," Nick pleaded. "And I mean it."

"Fine. I won't take your car that race I just sign up for."

"Wait…" Nick yelled, but Max ended the call.

Nick placed his phone back into his shirt pocket and apologized to the two ladies standing there… just staring at him, confused.

"Sorry my job and Joe brings on a heavy load," Nick explained, "especially Joe."

"Who's Joe," Lilly spat curiously wondering who this 'Joe' might be.

"The guy I was suppose to call my older brother. He's pretty much living off of my money even though our parents has enough money for him to spend wastefully until the day he die without having to work at all."

"Joe hasn't change from being childish has he Nick?" Miley joked.

"Actually he got upgrade from childish to foolish, and now he's at the top level of being immature. I'm still wondering what will happen in 10 years. I'll probably be dead by then."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything in Nick's life seemed to be perfect ever since he was born. He grew up living in a rich family but never became that type of rich spoiled young men people sometimes hate on. It was the fact that he was homeschooled like his two other brothers and graduated at age 16 that made people realized that the Gray family may not be like many other rich families.

He didn't go to an Ivy League college like most rich young men do, in fact he didn't go to college at all. At the age of 18 he started working in his father's company, and by the age of 20 he earned his first million.

At age 22 he quit working at the company, and Joe joined him and later they join the New York SWAT team. Both rose quickly through that ranks and both were high achieving men.

**Nick's POV**

I could never quite imagine that my first day back in Malibu can be both memorable and annoying at the same time.

Miley and I talked for a while on her deck. I was pretty sure that Lilly was eavesdropping on us, but I knew it wasn't a bad thing. That showed me that she cared about Miley or just like gossip. She somehow might be the right person to date Joe.

"Nick what is the real reason why you're in Malibu?"

"What you don't believe me that I came here just for a visit," I questioned her but she just laughed.

"So you flew almost twenty-five hundred miles to visit me, and you brought Joe."

I gave her a little grin. That was true. Joe was probably the only thing making this mission unbelievable. "Well when you put it that way I guess I make it unbelievable."

"Come on Nick, I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"I can tell you that I am going to stay here for quick awhile because I am going to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Your dad received threatening letters from someone dangerous and wanted someone to protect you. I just so happen to be the guy."

"This isn't a joke is it Nick?"

It did seem somewhat of a joke to me. I mean I traveled across the nation to protect her without her knowing it. "I am one hundred percent serious even though Joe doesn't make it possible."

"So Joe's still the same as always?"

"The same as always. I have a feeling that he might be good for Lilly."

"I have a feeling she's listening to what we're saying now." I notice she moved over and looked past me with an angry grin.

"Miles you're the same as always. Guess no matter how long I haven't seen you things still won't change."

"Guess you're the same old same old."

I chuckled and smiled at her. Her smile didn't change one bit. Some things had change. I remember when we were little I used to have this _little_ crush on her, but it's over, besides she's probably dating somebody.

"Why are you wasting your time with me still don't you have a boyfriend to meet or something?"

"I'm not dating anyone Nick."

For some reason I was smiling. "Good to know?"

She grinned at me. I heard a ring tone coming from her purse. "Sorry, it'll be just a minute." She got up and walked to the nearby corner.

I politely nodded with a childish smile on my face. I looked at the beautiful ocean before me. It was a bit windy but it is warm, sunny, and cool out here.

Miley walked over to me. "My dad will be back soon from his flight from Seattle. He wants to see you again."

"When will he be back?" I asked.

"Around dinner time I guess." I looked down at my watch.

"It's only noon. You wanna grab lunch with me."

"Sure what do you have in mind Nick?"

I smiled. "You'll see."

We walked back into the living to find Lilly flipping through a fashion magazine. "Lilly I'm grabbing lunch with Nick. I'll be back in an hour."

When we left the mansion I took an opportunity to ask Miley about Lilly. "Miley is Lilly dating anyone?"

"No she says that she's waiting for knight in shining armor."

"What types of guys does she like?"

She laughed. "Are you trying to ask her out on a date Nick?"

"No but Joe might if he has a chance." I opened the passenger seat for her as I continued to voice my concern for Joe's life.

I drove through the once familiar road that Miley and I used to ride our bikes through. But that was nearly 17 years ago. Although I haven't been back in Los Angeles in 17 years there is one place I will never forget.

I parked behind the restaurant where Miley and I spent half of our childhood together going too. "Nicky you still remember."

When we were young she loved to call me Nicky and I returned I called her Miles. I opened the door to my favorite restaurant of all time.

As we got seated a waitress walked up to us. "Welcome to Village Idiot." We sat for a few minutes before the owner walked up to us.

"Well, well, well what have we got here." He places his hand on my shoulder and his other on Miley's. "If it isn't my two favorite customers in the whole world. I haven't seen you two in 17 years. You two kids married by now?"

"No, we're still just friends Bill," I smiled as I corrected him.

"Well ok then, but if you two do get married I want an invite," he responded. "The usual then?"

"We'll take the usual," she said. He nodded at us before going to the kitchen.

We always came here with our father as kids. While they watch football we played with Bill. We would always come down here on Saturdays. Bill ended up being like our second father.

"I can't believe you still remember this place Nick."

"I would never forget this, like I never forgot about you."

"Since when did you learn to be Mr. Sensitivity?"

I laughed. She never failed to amaze me with her charms. "I try." Fate has a way of getting us back together and thanks to a criminal we are. I had never been so thankful for a criminal like I am today.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
